tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Grand Chokmah
Grand Chokmah ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Bei Grand Chokmah handelt es sich um die Hauptstadt von Malkuth und um den Wohnsitz des derzeitigen Kaisers Peony IX. Es liegt im Norden des Kontinents Rugnica und kann über den Landweg durch den Kontrollpunkt im Theor Forest erreicht werden. Die Stadt selbst ist auf der Wasseroberfläche errichtet. Die Wasserversorgung wird durch die Aquädukte sichergestellt, die in Kriegszeiten auch als Mauern dienen und zu einer undurchdringlichen Barriere verschlossen werden. In einem solchen Fall können Schiffe weiterhin durch Unterwassertunnel geschleust werden. Grand Chokmah weist viele städtische Kunstwerke aus Fonic Artes auf, deren Erforschung in Malkuth allgemeinhin weiter ist als in Kimlasca, das eher für Fontech bekannt ist. Die Architektur ist stark an die von der Isle of Feres angelehnt, da der damalige Kaiser so sehr von deren Architektur begeistert war, dass er die Architektur von Grand Chokmah davon beeinflussen ließ. Mit einer Einwohnerzahl von etwa 600.000 ist Grand Chokmah diesbezüglich die größte Stadt der Welt, an tatsächlicher Größe wird es jedoch von Kimlascas Hauptstadt Baticul übertroffen. Geschichte Die Helden nennen Grand Chokmah erstmals nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth ihr Ziel, um den Krieg zwischen Kimlasca und Malkuth durch den vermeintlichen Tod von Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear zu verhindern. Beim Kontrollpunkt im Theor Forest wird vorerst jedoch nur Jade Curtiss hindurchgelassen, der vorausgeht, um mit Kaiser Peony zu sprechen. Die anderen Helden werden jedoch letztendlich gefangen genommen, nachdem sie Schreien in den Wald gefolgt sind. Sie werden in Grand Chokmah von Aslan Frings und seiner Truppe empfangen. Frings bedankt sich bei den Helden für ihren Einsatz im Kampf gegen die Oracle Knights im Theor Forest, die die Malkuth-Soldaten angegriffen haben, muss sie aber dennoch als Gefangene ansehen, bis sie sich mit dem Kaiser treffen können. Ion kann allerdings erreichen, dass er sich mit Guy Cecil zurückziehen darf, um dessen Curse Slot zu entfernen, nachdem dieser im Theor Forest dafür gesorgt hat, dass Guy Luke fon Fabre angegriffen hat. Ion möchte Luke nicht bei der Entfernung des Siegels dabei haben und offenbart ihm hierbei, dass ein Curse Slot nicht dazu genutzt werden kann, das Ziel zu kontrollieren, sondern die tiefsten Wünsche hervorholt: Guy hätte ihn also nicht angegriffen, wenn er es tief in sich gar nicht von selbst tun wollte. Die Helden trennen sich daraufhin und Luke möchte allein sein, aber Tear Grants bleibt bei ihm und möchte verhindern, dass Luke sich Flausen in den Kopf setzt, wie etwa die Idee, dass Guy ihn hassen könnte. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass Guy auch nur ein Mensch ist und Luke ihn bestimmt häufig wütend gemacht hat, und dennoch ist er zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Frings begleitet die Helden schließlich zu Peony, dem berichtet wurde, dass das Land um St. Binah zu sinken beginnt. Peony würde St. Binah gerne evakuieren lassen, aber die Kanzer sind wegen der Militärbedrohung durch Kimlasca dagegen. Der Kommandant Nordheim sowie Sesemann sind sich nämlich sicher, dass Kimlasca Akzeriuth zerstört hat, um den Krieg beginnen zu können. Auch das Absinken von St. Binah schieben sie auf Kimlasca und sie sind sich sicher, dass bei einer Evakuierung die gesamte Stadt mitsamt aller Truppen ausgelöscht werden würde. Bis Jade Peony von allem berichtet hatte, dachte Malkuth, dass Kimlasca eine Fontech-Waffe hat, die eine Hyperresonance erzeugen kann. Luke schlägt daraufhin vor, dass sie nach St. Binah gehen können, wenn es unmöglich ist, Truppen zu entsenden, was Natalia unterstützt. Jade führt dies fort und meint, dass Nordheim dann den Norden gegen eine mögliche Armee von Kimlasca verteidigen kann. Peony möchte hierfür zur Besprechung der Rat zusammenrufen und überlässt Jade den Rest, der die Hilfe von Elder McGovern in Anspruch nehmen will. Nach dem Besuch bei Peony suchen die Helden Guy und Ion auf. Guy offenbart den anderen Helden hier seine Vergangenheit und weshalb er Luke so sehr hasst. Er erklärt, dass er aus Malkuth stammt und in Hod geboren wurde, wo seine Familie an seinem fünften Geburtstag von der Armee von Duke Fabre überfallen wurde und seine gesamte Familie und Dienerschaft getötet wurde. Daher wollte Guy Rache nehmen, nahm die Arbeit bei den Fabres an und wollte schließlich Luke töten, um Duke Fabre denselben Schmerz spüren zu lassen. Guy gesteht, dass er offenbar noch immer den Drang danach hat, dennoch würde er gerne bei Luke bleiben, wenn es für diesen in Ordnung ist. Die Helden wollen danach gemeinsam nach St. Binah aufbrechen. Es wird offenbart, dass Guy sich im Verlauf des einmonatigen Zeitsprungs ein neues Leben in Grand Chokmah aufgebaut hat, wo er für Peony arbeitet. Seine Hauptaufgabe besteht hierbei zwar darin, dessen Rappigs zu hüten, aber er fühlt sich sehr wohl. Guy wird von Peony nach Daath geschickt, wo er davon berichten soll, dass Dist aus der Gefangenschaft in Grand Chokmah entkommen ist. Außerdem ist Guy in Grand Chokmah Asch begegnet, der ihm sagte, dass er ein Auge auf die God-Generals haben soll. Später erfahren die Helden von einem Angriff einer vermeintlichen Kimlasca-Truppe auf eine Malkuth-Truppe, bei der es Verletzte gab. Jade möchte daher nach Grand Chokmah, wo die Helden Frings vorfinden, der bei dem Angriff tödlich verwundet wurde. Er wünscht noch, Jade die Identität der Angreifer mitzugeben, damit Jade sie dem Kaiser mitteilt. Frings offenbart zwar, dass die Einheit das Banner von Kimlasca trug, aber die Taktik keine wäre, die ein Militär nutzen würde, und die Soldaten waren schlecht bewaffnet und trugen keine Uniform. Frings bricht daraufhin zusammen, verweigert aber, im Bett zu bleiben, und möchte stattdessen in das Heiligtum gebracht werden. Er gesteht hier, dass er sehr gerne länger in einer Welt gelebt hätte, die frei vom Score ist, und sagt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass die Angreifer zu Kimlasca gehörten, denn sie hatten leere Augen, als ob sie tot waren. Er bittet darum, dass nicht wieder ein Krieg ausbricht, ehe er stirbt. Die Helden suchen danach Peony auf und berichten ihm bei einem inoffiziellen Treffen von Frings' Tod und den Umständen. Guy berichtet Peony auch von Asch, weil bezeugt wurde, dass Asch den Key of Lorelei besitzt, der dafür genutzt werden könnte, um den sich stärkenden Planet Storm zu schwächen. Luke erinnert sich hier daran, was Lorelei zu ihm gesagt hat, als sie gegen Van gekämpft haben. Er meint, dass the one who would seize glory es gefangen hält, worin die anderen Van verstehen, was bedeutet, dass Van noch am Leben ist und Lorelei selbst absorbiert. Lorelei wollte den Key of Lorelei an Luke schicken, er hat aber nie einen erhalten, Asch jedoch schon. Daher wollen die Helden Asch finden und müssen noch herausfinden, ob Kimlasca Malkuth tatsächlich angegriffen hat, weshalb sie König Ingobert aufsuchen müssen. Nachdem Eldrant erhoben wurde, wollen die Helden dieses eigentlich aufsuchen, müssen aber feststellen, dass eine durch den Planet Storm erzeugte Barriere die fliegende Insel schützt. Sie kehren daher in Grand Chokmah ein, um dort an die Daten von Hod zu gelangen, dessen Replica Eldrant ist. In Grand Chokmah treffen sie auf Sesemann, der davon weiß, dass Fomicry-Daten von Hod genommen wurden, kurz bevor es zerstört wurde. Außerdem wird den Helden berichtet, dass mehrere Inseln im Hod-Archipel verschwunden sind, worin Jade eine Hyperresonance vermutet, da die Fonons aufeinander reagieren. Die Helden wollen nun mit Peony sprechen, doch auf dem Weg zu ihm spricht plötzlich Mohs scheinbar über Telepathie zu der Weltbevölkerung und meint, dass die Welt am Abgrund steht, weil sich Kimlasca und Malkuth von dem Score abgewandt haben. Er berichtet, dass der New Order of Lorelei Eldrant aus Hod heraus erschaffen hat und fordert die Aufgabe von Kimlasca und Malkuth und dass die Menschen wieder dem Score folgen sollen. Hierbei realisieren die Helden, dass sein Verstand begonnen hat, das Seventh Fonon abzustoßen, wodurch er den Sinn für rationales Denken verliert. Die Helden nehmen an, dass die Hyperresonance um Eldrant herum aus Eldrant heraus entsteht, da von ihm die Replizierung des gesamten Gebiets ausgeht und für einen Moment das Original und das Replica dasselbe Seventh Fonon teilen. Hierbei wird das Original von der Hyperresonance zerstört, während das Replica entsteht. Peony will aus Gründen der Flugunfähigkeit anderer Truppen Eldrant den Helden überlassen. Außerdem soll ein Gipfel abgehalten werden, um zu besprechen, was in der Welt ohne Score geschehen soll, und wie der militärische Angriff gegen Eldrant genau aussehen soll. Die Helden wollen hierfür Teodoro Grants nach Daath bringen, aber als sie den Kaiserpalast verlassen, begegnet ihnen Largo, der Anise Tatlin die Nachricht von Arietta überbringt, dass ihr Duell in den Cheagle Woods ausgetragen werden wird, wo Ariettas Mutter von den Helden getötet wurde. Daher sind die Cheagle Woods das nächste Ziel. Kurzgefasst *Grand Chokmah ist die Hauptstadt von Malkuth, Wohnsitz von Kaiser Peony und befindet sich im Norden von Radessia, dem größten der Kontinente. *In Grand Chokmah wird das Curse Slot von Guy durch Ion entfernt, wobei Guy den anderen Helden offenbart, dass er ursprünglich aus Malkuth stammt und seine Familie von Lukes Vater getötet wurde. *In Grand Chokmah stirbt Frings im Heiligtum nach einem Angriff von vermeintlichen Kimlasca-Truppen, offenbart den Helden aber zuvor, dass er nicht glaubt, dass es sich um Soldaten von Kimlasca handelte. Ortsliste en:Grand Chokmah Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant